


Together

by aquabee_13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee_13/pseuds/aquabee_13
Summary: Garth and La'gaan love on their boyfriend, Kaldur.I'm bad at descriptions





	Together

"Kaldur? You're still here"?" 

Kaldur looked up from a small stack of paperwork, his eyes beginning to turn a sleepy, straining red. Clark could tell that he was trying to push it on duties, and he still had two thick piles in front and beside him. This was worrying for him. He didn't want his leader to be burnt out, even when he had MORE duties for tomorrow and on. Kaldur nodded wearily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "I needed to get this paperwork done."

"Kaldur, do you know what time it is?" Clark walked closer to him. 

"No..." Kaldur yawned softly, "Let me guess, late?"

"Kaldur, it's the NEXT day!" Clark raised his eyebrows, glancing at his wristwatch. 

"Oh." Kaldur nodded, picking up his pen again, "Well, I guess I'm early."

Clark gently grabbed Kaldur's wrist, "Kaldur, when is this paperwork due?" 

Kaldur stayed quiet for a moment, "A few weeks."

A few weeks, wow, Clark chided him, "Kaldur! You were trying to pull an all-nighter? For something that wasn't even due in a few days?"

Kaldur looked down, closing his eyes in a straining pain. 

Clark sighed, "Kaldur, go home, I'll do some of the paperwork. Get some sleep. Relax." 

Kaldur hummed, "I don't want to inconvenience you, Clark." 

Clark smiled, "It's not inconveniencing me, Kaldur. Now go, before you burn yourself out." 

Kaldur nodded, standing to his feet slowly, and rubbed his lower back, "Thank you, so much, Clark."

"No problem, Kaldur, now go get some rest." 

\--------------

"Garth, my dear, where are the spare clean sheets?" La'gaan asked from the bedroom, popping his head out into the hallway. Garth had started making Kaldur's favorite dish since Kaldur texted them that he would be home tonight. They decided to surprise him, to make his night nice. The smell of Garth's cooking had spread to every corner of their small home, and in result, made La'gaan's stomach sing a song of hunger. To think only a few weeks ago, the almost couldn't stand each other, however, when they had the time to sit and talk, they realized that they could try and suck it up for Kaldur. Low and behold, the three of them became a thing. It was the best option/Nobody was alone. They have Kaldur to thank for that brilliant idea. 

"I believe they're in the hallway closet, angel," Garth called back. He paused stirring the noodles, (unlike regular pasta noodles, these are seaweed-based), and glanced at the table. He turned the dial on the stove to a low and began to set the table, first put a pearl-colored table cloth on, then placed the dishes, silverware, and glasses down. He smiled at the handy work. While the table cloth AND the design on it were rectangular, he did his best to make it round. Earlier in the week, the three of them realized their small dilemma, it was awkward to eat together, at least to him. Only two people could sit across from each other, while one person got to eat across from an empty seat. God help them all. So he pitched the idea of a circular kitchen table. All three of them could easily talk and dine with no problem. They both loved the idea, so while Kaldur was away, La'gaan and Garth went shopping. It was fun. "Angel, I need your opinion." 

La'gaan swam into the kitchen, where he came to the site. The lights on the ceiling shined a brilliant warm yellow, casting a small film on the scene in front of him. He came closer, inspecting the table, and nodding in agreement. He looped an arm around Garth's hip.

"It looks beautiful, darling," La'gaan smiled, "I know our Kaldur will like it."

Garth smirked and kissed La'gaan's cheek, "Good. How is the bedroom coming along?"

"I changed the sheets," he started to count on one hand, "got some wine glasses ready, and made a pretty nifty setup." 

Garth nodded, "I'm highly sure he will enjoy that." 

The doorbell rang and they both looked up, "He's here!"

La'gaan smiled and went to answer the door. Garth followed behind him. They opened the door. Kaldur swam in and was met with two tight hugs. 

Kaldur smiled and hugged them back, kissing them both on the cheek, "You guys don't know how long I've wanted to come home and see you guys."

La'gaan nuzzled against Kaldur's neck, "We have prepared a little surprise for you."

"Now, we know that you are tired, but, we're going to make sure you are going to sleep comfortably." Garth smiled and pulled back a little, "That includes filling your stomach with your favorite meal and wine, a back massage, and a movie."

Kaldur smiled and kissed both La'gaan and Garth. Garth took both of their hands and led them into the kitchen, "Both of you sit down, I'll serve." 

Kaldur took a seat, but La'gaan made his way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Angel, remember to be careful pouring," Garth spoke, pulling the pot of noodles off of the stove and set them in the center of the table. 

Kaldur looked surprised, "Is that the good stuff?"

"The Good Stuff."

The feeding commences. Kaldur, La'gaan, and Garth started to eat and talk amongst each other, mainly the usual talk of 'How was everybody's days?' and the like. The wine was dispersed in small doses since Garth couldn't hold his liquor. While very funny, not very ideal for their plan. (Another story for another time.) Garth and La'gaan gave each other looks before nodding. Initiate Plan 2. La'gaan got up from his seat and slid behind Kaldur to rub at his shoulder blades. Kaldur leaned back into the touches, sighing softly. 

Garth sat up from his seat and took the dirty dishes away, "La'gaan, Kaldur, go to the bedroom. I'm going to clean up here." 

They both nod, and while Garth begins to clean up, La'gaan takes Kaldur's hand and leads him to the bedroom. Garth could hear clothes shuffling, sighs and soft moans. Garth smirked. This was going to be fun.

Garth finished up and swam into the bedroom, spying the scene in the room. La'gaan had Kaldur faced down into the sheets, shirt off, and he straddled his waist. His hands were working at the muscles in his back. Kaldur's eyes were closed in bliss. Garth swam over to the side of the bed and kissed the top of Kaldur's head, "Does it feel good?"

"Mh"

Garth smiled and tapped on La'gaan's thigh. La'gaan floated off, and Garth took his place. Kaldur made a startled noise and sat up. La'gaan was set on turning the movie on, as well as turning the lights on or off, depending on the atmosphere. Garth hunched over, beginning to place small kisses all along Kaldur's back, rubbing tough places as well. Kaldur, at this point, is practically melting into the sheets, groaning softly. La'gaan has put some random movie on and had made his way onto the bed.

"Darling, I think he's asleep." 

Garth leaned down to inspect Kaldur's features. Kaldur only mumbles some response. 

"Then let's get him settled in, yeah?" 

Garth got off of Kaldur's back and helped him flip onto his side, where La'gaan brought an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Garth unraveled a thick blanket, laying it on all of them before cuddling close to Kaldur's back. 

"Goodnight."


End file.
